


Verdad universalmente reconocida

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgiana quiere entender los cambios operados en su hermano mayor... Porque desde su boda ya no parece el mismo joven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad universalmente reconocida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: evidentemente ninguno de los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen. En caso contrario tendría yo doscientos años o sería un fantasma con acceso a internet.  
> Publicado originalmente en: Mi Laberinto de Livejournal.

_Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa._ Pero, como había comprobado la señorita Georgiana Darcy de Pemberley, no cualquier joven casadera reunía los requisitos para ser la mentada esposa. Para desconcierto de la joven, la llegada de Elizabeth, antes Bennet, a la vida familiar trajo aparejado casi un vendaval de cambios en la visión que tenía anteriormente de la felicidad y la convivencia conyugal.

Georgiana era, ante todo, una artista y, luego de una desafortunada experiencia juvenil, una buena observadora social. Si a alguien le hubiera interesado tal vez le confesaría que esto último se debía al ejemplo de su hermano y tutor. Los diez años que les separaban le daban la autoridad para ser mirado y seguido como modelo y el cariño que se profesaban era el aliciente necesario para hacerlo. Por muchos años su único interés fue el hacer sentirse orgulloso de ella a Fitzwilliam.

Sin embargo, desde hacía poco más de seis meses su modelo a seguir parecía otra persona. Desde el día siguiente al de su boda, mejor dicho, desde el tercer día luego de aquel evento, cuando por fin su hermano emergió de las habitaciones principales, lo hizo como un hombre nuevo. Era un verdadero misterio cómo los ojos de Darcy cobraban un brillo extraordinario sin siquiera mutar la expresión general de su rostro ante algunas respuestas o simples gestos de su joven esposa. Elizabeth había ganado el cariño de Georgiana desde casi el primer momento de tratarse. Bien es cierto, ambas jóvenes estaban dispuestas y casi obligadas a gustarse por el bien del caballero que las vinculaba, sin embargo, la heredera estaba segura de la sinceridad del afecto compartido. Lizzie era un contrapunto ideal para la educación férrea que le habían inculcado de pequeña a Georgiana y al par era la confidente que la jovencita ignoraba haber necesitado hasta ese momento.

Los paseos de los esposos por los jardines de la propiedad eran casi una obligación en la agenda de ambos y al volver se les veía tan vigorizados, alegres y sonrojados por el ejercicio, que la muchacha más de una vez se preguntó si no andarían a las carreras por entre los parterres, lo que no sería de extrañar vistas las fachas que algunas veces traían. Sin ir más lejos hacía dos días Lizzie había regresado con la chaqueta de su esposo envolviéndola porque se había hecho un desgarrón en la espalda del vestido. Y oyó a la doncella del primer piso comentar entre risas sobre el estado de un par de camisas de Darcy. En fin, que estar casado definidamente ponía nueva energía en el espíritu.

No fue hasta el mes anterior a su presentación en sociedad que Georgiana se preguntara qué tanto debía hacer una esposa para poner esa cara de pascuas en un hombre por lo regular serio y reservado como lo era su hermano. Lizzie se sonrojó, luego empalideció y después estalló en las carcajadas menos propias de todas las que le había oído su cuñada alguna vez. Cuando parecía más recompuesta confesó que cada joven debía permitirse ser ella misma, admitir que su marido no sería un dechado de perfecciones y que ambos podrían aprender del otro en cada paso del camino. Además, eso posibilitaría la demostración palpable de la admiración y cariño en la pareja. Para sorpresa de ambas, Darcy se aclaró la garganta desde la entrada del saloncito y con un brillo de picardía en la mirada se acercó hasta su esposa, quien prestamente se puso en pie y tomados de la mano salieron rumbo a los jardines. Lo último que oyó Georgiana entre las risitas de Elizabeth fue la susurrante voz de su hermano:

– _Señora Darcy, permíteme demostrarte cuán ardientemente te admiro y te amo…_

**Author's Note:**

> El fic responde a este pedido: "Situado después del libro, la relación de Elizabeth y Darcy vista desde el POV de Georgiana. (Elizabeth/Darcy, evidentemente)."


End file.
